


Sharing is caring

by alluxia



Series: Let Me Love U [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bromance, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm not sure about this one but it fits I guess, Johnny's a fucking genius, Light Angst, Lot of kissing, M/M, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Mentioned Mark Lee (NCT), Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Mentioned Zhong Chen Le, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, roommates to lovers actually, slight mention of John's banana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alluxia/pseuds/alluxia
Summary: Taeyong's sexually frustrated ever since Jaehyun, his stupidly hot roommate got together with his own best friend. Little does he know how the tables will turn thanks to Johnny, his supportive, observant bestie.OrTaeyong is eating himself, because he'd like someone else to eat him
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Let Me Love U [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> It's honestly embarrasing  
> Like  
> Mom pick me up rn pls  
> My only excuse is that English is not my first language  
> Also, I don't have a dick, nor any phallic object attached to my body soooo  
> (see, I can't even use this structure properly)  
> Plus I have a strong revulsion towards the word "cock" so don't be surprised

It’s not like Taeyong tries to think about it – he sure doesn’t –, but at this point, it’s impossible to lock the bad thoughts out, forget about all the small noises coming from the other room, lazily wiped up remains of lube ( _lots of_ lube, different scents, Taeyong can tell) anywhere, and the small bruises and hickeys all around their magnificent bodies. Taeyong is a frustrated mess, filled to the brim with guilt and an unpleasant mixture of dissatisfaction and anger. He couldn’t blame them. Just two young boys living their best lives, fucking, and having fun all the time. Taeyong is, in fact, jealous.

It all started with Johnny getting another job. “I won’t be away for too long,” he said, big hands caressing Taeyong's then fierce red hair, “just a week or two.” The week or two part was true, Johnny successfully came back from China with a (figuratively speaking) thick bankroll and a handful of career experience. The company, however, saw the promise of a fruitful business relationship and the week or two turned into unpredictable lengths of time every now and then. Taeyong was screwed.

He’s known his best friend from kindergarten. They grew up together, discovered life together, moved in together after high school, live and love like a plastic display couple with the significant difference of real feelings. It’s a known secret they always had some kind of tension between them, above the level of romantic love and attraction. One thing they discovered together was their sexuality – both having a thing for boys, sometimes stronger than for girls, and there used to be times when they’d make out on the couch, empty cans of diet coke and pieces of popcorn surrounding them. Purely platonic yet filled with love, the ethereal kind which doesn’t fade. With Johnny being away, Taeyong felt the emptiness practically suffocating him. He didn’t really have anyone besides him.

And then there came Jaehyun.

Johnny’s regular absence also affected their everyday life. With one less salary, it was impossible to pay for the rent and bills and food and everything. The online advertisement (roommate required, so simple yet so effective) was Johnny’s idea. Taeyong almost believes he could see the future. The red-haired boy was sitting at their dining table, fingers fiddling underneath, face frozen into a fake smile. The applicants were... Interesting. Yuta, the savage Japanese boy who shamelessly tried to get in his pants within about 5 minutes; a lively dancer, Ten, who declined because of his busy schedule would have caused problems; Chenle, who had just eaten seafood from the exact wrong company and threw up on the freshly cleaned Persian carpet—

“Where the hell are decent people?” Taeyong muttered to himself, pulling a face while washing pieces of half-digested shrimp from the carpet. That was the moment Jaehyun chose to walk in after a soft knock on the door frame.

He was... He looked nice and clean, which was honestly a good starter. Handsome face with soft, shiny black hair on top and sweet dimples. He spoke and he was polite. He kneeled beside the ruined carpet and grabbed the wet rag from the bucket. Soon enough, he was Taeyong's brand new roommate.

Little did he know the kind, mildly cocky boy will cause him the most troubles.

At first, it was all fine. Jaehyun works at a dance studio (probably the same as Ten) but he has a fix and a lot less hectic schedule, with an average of 40 hours per week and occasional days off. This matches with Taeyong’s quite well, just like his personality. He’s clingy, dorky, and fun to be around, he loves Taeyong’s cooking and helps him with cleaning the house every weekend. He likes the same movies and singers as Taeyong, likes or at least tolerates the smell of Febreze (which was a requirement, Jaehyun was informed before moving in), is the perfect company for any kind of mood. He cuddles and tells unfunny dad jokes, bakes cookies with cake mix, sprays Febreze all over the house. He’s the perfect roommate and friend. The problems started when Johnny came home for the first time after being in China for almost 3 months.

Taeyong knew Johnny would always seize the opportunity of putting his dick in someone, be it a neighbor (Mark), a co-worker (Donghyuck), or a friend’s roommate. Taeyong suspected it’s gonna happen eventually, maybe the day Johnny visited. The true shock was discovering what a few hours of acquaintance and a night of fucking (he wasn’t eavesdropping, he just heard) could start.

This happened almost half a year ago and Johnny’s been dating Jaehyun ever since.

Taeyong took it easy at first. Jaehyun still snuggles him like a baby sloth and Johnny still sits him on his lap and hints butterfly kisses to his temple.

It’s the sounds that make him seriously concerned.

Taeyong has fantasized about it on many occasions. The first time it occured, Jaehyun has just finished his workout session, all sweaty and wrecked and he walked around in his boxers after taking a shower. Taeyong didn’t think much about it until he was in bed, trying so hard to fall asleep before discovering why it was so _hard_. It has happened plenty of times since. Jaehyun is insanely hot. His body, the envelope of a beautiful soul, all gorgeous, a perfect piece of art by some revolutionary sculptor who carves angels so fine they look like actual human beings. Taeyong is sure Jaehyun has at least a quarter of pure angelic blood in his noble veins. His face is sweet and kind most of the time, but it can quickly turn into something Taeyong would love to see above him, panting and sweating and drooling. His body is well built, abs so inviting to be ground against, almost starving for Taeyong’s touch. He still loves his hands the most, long fingers that could either caress softly as a petal or grip hard enough to leave bruises. Taeyong wants those pretty hands all over himself.

He lived his fantasies, all smiling and chuckling the day, moaning quietly the night. Jaehyun has brought a few girls and boys home before Johnny and Taeyong shamelessly listened to them, imagining that breath-taking body on him.

Then Johnny and Jaehyun got together and Taeyong became devastated.

He hasn’t had any other object of filthy fantasies after he started using Jaehyun. The boy is tall and strong and painfully amazing and Taeyong somehow manages not to think about all the things he could do to him when they are hanging together. There was only one time he got hard, during some action movie with Jaehyun's warm head on his lap, but he quickly excused himself to the bathroom and life continued like nothing has happened. But now there he is, the same heavenly Jaehyun, still working out in the living room, walking around almost naked, showering him with little kisses all around his face yet he is totally different. Johnny’s, Taeyong’s best friend’s lover.

He feels guilty. He feels like a terrible person every time he can’t resist imagining them during his alone time. Since the boys became a thing, Taeyong couldn’t bring himself to use only Jaehyun so he started to see Johnny too. His friends in those kinds of sensual contexts aren’t hard to picture, especially when he hears it through the walls. Bearing with the overwhelming guilt, well, that’s a lot harder.

Taeyong feels terrible.

„I seriously hate both of you.”

Fingers up his ass, whines muted with a goose plush, he’s lying on his bed, legs in a perfect split, thoughts somewhere else, just a few feet away, right in the next bedroom. Johnny is here, which makes him extremely happy and horribly anxious at the same time. „Oh, fuck”

It’s white, warm, and sticky; dirty, just like his unholy thoughts. His hands are trembling, eyes shut so he doesn’t have to see himself, that disgusting piece of a friend he is. Masturbating to your hot roommate is okay, as long as they’re single. It’s at least questionable when they’re taken and straight-up awful when they’re taken by your best friend. The fact that they’re both unpleasingly hot doesn’t make it less morbid.

He wonders who’s fucking who. Jaehyun and Johnny both appeal to be dominant in bed, at least Taeyong knows Johnny well enough to know he won’t easily give in. And Jaehyun… He’s seen him naked a few times. He didn’t, he really didn’t mean to look but objectively, who wouldn’t want that dick up his ass? Maybe they’re always changing. Maybe they don’t penetrate at all. Maybe they’re just watching porn and the actors happen to have the same voice as them. Anything’s possible, after all.

He swallows a yawn. It’s 2 am. They all have the next 3 days off which makes Taeyong feel uncomfortable. 3 days with his two hottest people who wouldn’t miss hugging him sounds both appealing and terrifying. His head is heavy with guilt yet again. He better sleeps now.

Taeyong wakes up around 11 am. Judging by the sounds the couple chose to do something more productive this time. When he stumbles out to the kitchen, they appeal to be making waffles.

“Morning, honey,” Johnny sings and plants a wet kiss on Taeyong’s forehead. It’s heart-warming. “How did you sleep?”

“Quite well. Killed an annoying mosquito who invaded my private space but well, overall.”

“Good, good,” Johnny smiles. Taeyong never told him. Never told him about the soaking fantasies with Jaehyun and never told them how thin the walls are. He didn’t want to bring it up. He didn’t want to think about it at all. “We were afraid you’re losing sleep these days. Literally.”

“Why would you think that?” He chuckles nervously and grabs a banana from the fruit bowl. It’s barely ripe, the best.

“I don’t know. You seem to be a little out of place these days.” “No, I’m fine. I’m just tired. You know, work and all.”

“Good thing we’re free now, then,” Jaehyun grins and grimaces at his burned waffle. “We’ve actually had plans but if it’s better for you, we can stay in and watch Netflix.”

“I’ll just rest, I guess. But you can go wherever you want.” He won’t admit why, though.

“No, no, no, that’s not how it works. You’re not feeling well, you need company. We’re your friends, therefore we’re gon be your company.” Johnny steals the banana from the small boy and bites a morsel. “Disgusting.”

“I’m sorry our preference in bananas doesn’t meet.” Taeyong almost laughs hysterically. If they only knew…

“Speaking of which, when was the last time you got a… Banana?” Johnny asks unabashedly, grabbing an apple instead.

“I’m offended,” Taeyong grunts. It’s not uncommon to discuss (the lack of) his sex life but luckily it hasn’t been the topic since god knows when.

“Maybe, just maybe, that’s your problem. You need a proper banana. Not this underripe creation of Satan himself. It’s disappointing.”

“I’m totally fine with it.” Well, that’s not exactly true but they don’t need to know that.

“If I were you, I’d look for a decent banana instead of this.”

“Sometimes the perfect banana is just inaccessible so you gotta stick with something less good.”

“Our sweetest boy’s keeping his feelings to himself. Again,” Jaehyun sighs softly. “Spit it out, baby, who’s got the banana?”

“Johnny, for sure. Now would you let me enjoy it in peace?” He quickly learned it. He doesn’t have to lie. Sometimes he needs to tell the truth to get away with it.

As they promised, Johnny and Jaehyun stay at home with Taeyong. It’s all good. Watching cheap sitcoms, drinking just a slightly less cheap beer, casually having fun. Taeyong almost forgets about his own frustration. It’s just perfect. Until…

“I’m bored.”

“Whatcha wanna do?” Johnny asks, face buried in the crook of his lover’s neck. It’s a nice neck, Taeyong has imagined it purple with his bite marks. “I don’t knooooow,” Jaehyun whines, lying down on the couch. His head rests on Taeyong’s lap, nuzzles against his thigh. It’s so warm and soft Taeyong almost chokes on a breath. Jaehyun’s pretty head is dangerously close to his crotch, he can almost feel it rubbing against it. It’s dirty.

“I’ll be back.” He lays Jae on a fluffy pillow and makes his way to the bathroom. Get a life, Lee Taeyong! Don’t fantasize about your roommate, nor your best friend, just live like any normal person! He looks down at his pants. A semi-noticeable erection, will go away in a minute. His back hits the wall and he exhales loudly. _Just calm down, you idiot._ When his boner seems to disappear, he walks back to the living room with meager enthusiasm and his eyes need some serious bleaching when he looks inside.

First, he sees Johnny. Marvelous, shirtless body on the couch, legs intertwined with Jaehyun’s who must be shirtless too, judging by the two tees on the floor. They don’t notice him first and Taeyong stands there, stares like a lunatic, lips parted, erection growing again. Oh, fuck.

“Tae,” Jaehyun chokes on his saliva when he sees the boy, standing in silence, face showing nothing but desperation, “told ya I was bored!”

Taeyong still remains speechless. The absurdity of the situation petrifies him, sending shockwaves through his body. He finally manages to blink a few before turning away to flee to his bedroom in panic.

“Taeyong,” Johnny breathes and the boy freezes again.

“Now what?”

“Where are you going?”

“To my room,” he squeaks. Johnny chuckles in amusement.

“You really wanna go?”

“Well, you’re making out on the couch so I’m pretty sure it’s gonna turn into something else. As much as I love you two, I would rather not watch it, thank you very much.”

“If you don’t wanna watch, why don’t you participate?” It’s Jaehyun, his voice smooth and silky before turning the boy around, hands on his hips.

“What?” Taeyong whines helplessly before a pair of soft lips mute him. So, this is how it feels. Jaehyun’s lips taste like beer and some sweet floral flavor. It’s gentle and hungry at the same time, repressed lust hiding beneath warm skin. It’s mesmerizing, almost narcotic and Taeyong is quite thankful for the steady hands not letting him fall down the floor.

Johnny coughs and he parts from Jaehyun, eyes clouded with desire and distress – he was watching it, watching his boyfriend devour his best friend’s mouth and he didn’t say a single word. Taeyong gulps. He’s screwed for real.

He’s been poetic all his life, various apologies already start to form in his head, wretched expressions of guilty regret. He’s willing to get on his knees, change name, move to Mexico, anything.

“Johnny, I—” “Did you like it?” He sounds like an excited schoolboy who just showed his new pet chameleon to someone. That would be Jaehyun? A pet?

“I… What the holy heaven was this, honestly?”

“Thought you might like it,” says Jae, licking his oh-so-good lips, “but seems like you didn’t. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? What? What exactly is going on?!” Taeyong is hurt and deep down he knows he’s right.

“Ahw, baby,” Johnny purrs, kissing Taeyong’s painfully clear neck, “you’re way too obvious.”

Taeyong inhales but doesn’t say anything. He thought he was a good actor. Maybe his skills failed to hide his deepest personality flaw – because wanting your best friend and his boyfriend in your pants is definitely a personality flaw, anyone can tell. Taeyong’s not stupid.

“And what are you doing?” he asks finally, pushing Johnny away.

“Inviting you.”

Taeyong breathes in and then out. His dreams keep getting more and more realistic. This dream-Johnny has a realistic scent, realistic body heat, realistic voice, and realistic lips on his.

It’s not the first time it happens but Taeyong has never felt this good while kissing his beloved best friend. He tastes alcohol and strawberries on his lips, similar to Jae’s flavor, which is, considering the scenario, not a huge surprise and Taeyong loves it. He’s crazy for tasty kisses. Johnny pulls away, holding the other’s dizzy head between his precious palms, fingers slowly caressing hot skin.

“Taeyongie,” he whispers and the boy trembles, bites on his tongue and stares vulnerably at the others. What the heck? Jaehyun steps behind him, wraps his arms around his thin waist and kisses his temple. Taeyong is in confusion.

“Taeyongie,” Jae hums, lewd and mischievous, licking along his earlobe.

Taeyong doesn’t know how it happens. He blinks and finds himself on Jaehyun’s bed, Johnny kissing his soul out while the other watches them with admiration. His finger glides up Taeyong’s face, subtle touches causing goosebumps. It’s burning. Taeyong’s on fire.

Johnny bites, licks, nibbles, sucks, kisses, does his best to make the other’s skin red, wet, and sensitive. They’ve never gone this far before. Taeyong knew Johnny is an amazing kisser (honestly, Johnny is amazing at everything he does) but having his hypnotic lips all over him is really something else. So much better than all his stupid dreams combined.

Johnny sits up, breath irregular, eyes dark and shining. He looks at Jaehyun who’s been standing there for minutes, heat of arousal radiating from his body. Johnny grabs him by the waist, pulls closer and kisses him at the pit of his stomach. Jaehyun groans, hands tugging at Johnny’s hair. Taeyong watches with parted lips. All he wants is to be between these two breath-taking men.

Johnny starts to unbuckle his lover’s belt with clumsy fingers. His crotch keeps grinding to Taeyong’s, the friction spreading purple haze inside his head. Jaehyun is soon stripped down to his boxers, the outline of his erection perfectly visible through the light grey fabric – Taeyong licks his lips at the idea of that glorious dick pushed in him, anywhere. He’d even cut his belly up if Jaehyun was willing to put it in there. When he reaches this part in the line of thoughts, he realizes they were right. He really does need a good fuck or else he’ll go crazy.

Johnny kisses Jaehyun’s member through the boxers, licks at the tip, hums in satisfaction. He must taste good, even through jasmine-scented cotton. Taeyong swallows, hands desperately trying to reach out for them, touch skin and clothes. His growing erection meets with Johnny’s again and he whimpers in sync with Jae, voices melting to a perfect symphony of sweet sounds, which, Taeyong notes, cannot be mundane. Johnny takes total control, one hands stroking Jaehyun’s side, the other drawing little circles on Taeyong’s lower belly, curious fingers sliding under his t-shirt, playfully scratching his skin. It’s ticklish and Taeyong _almost_ laughs. He takes a deep breath when Johnny withdraws his hands but immediately chokes on it when the latter grabs Jae’s hipbones, caressing his ass, and Jaehyun moans, beautifully, and Taeyong feels like he’s gonna pass out as he stares at the exquisite man in front of him. Johnny smirks and pulls Jae’s underwear down, just so that the very tip of his dick shows. He sees it, even though he doesn’t look. He sees the thirst on Taeyong’s face, he sees how hopeless his gaze is, how badly he wants Jaehyun. And Johnny is more than happy to give him what he wants.

He lifts himself up, letting Taeyong crawl out from under him.

“He’s almost naked and you still have clothes on,” he whispers to the latter’s ear. “Don’t you think it’s unfair?”

Taeyong whines, even his skin starts to feel too tight. It’s a relief when Johnny lifts his arms and Jaehyun pulls his t-shirt off, revealing his skinny upper body. Jaehyun glares at it, already imagining what he could do to that fragile frame, but Johnny is not that naïve. He knows what Taeyong is capable of.

His hands wander down to the band of his sweatpants. Taeyong truly is smart. He knew he’s gonna get a hard-on, so he chose the pair of pants that hide it the best. He had no idea who’s gonna yank it down from him with eager movements.

Taeyong is tiny. His height is average but he’s skinny, skinny legs with skinny arms, ridiculously thin waist and small ass that fits perfectly in his palms. Johnny smiles to himself. Taeyong’s backside doesn’t really differ from Jaehyun’s. So, this is what Paradise feels like?

Taeyong’s on all fours now, facing Jae’s bulge, licking his lips in anticipation. He wants it. He needs it. It’s the only known cure for his deadly disease. He’s thirsty and hungry for it at the same time. He wants nothing more than that.

Unlike his partner, Jaehyun doesn’t notice it at first. He’s too busy admiring Taeyong’s soft features to recognize the barely controllable starvation on his face. He pats his head, strokes his reddened cheeks, pushes his appetizing thumb in between his swollen lips. Taeyong closes his eyes as he sucks on it a little and Jaehyun moans, tilting Taeyong’s head up, having him sit in such a submissive position. He wants to ruin him just to build him up a second later. He wants to make him a drooling, panting mess just to peck the tip of his nose afterward, chanting small praises to him until he falls asleep in his arms. He wants to have Taeyong, own his body and soul – both equally desirable –, marking it with bites and easing the pain with loving kisses. He wants Taeyong. All of him.

Johnny has had enough now. His hands hold on Taeyong’s dainty waist, spreading his legs after freeing him from his boxers. His tongue feels sudden and warm against his rim. It’s been a long time he was last eaten out. Jaehyun sure is the world’s luckiest person to have access to this tongue anytime, along with the insane technique. Johnny must have been born with an ass on his mouth.

Jaehyun kneels on the floor, face to face with Taeyong. He remembers when they first met, both on their knees, washing spoiled squid out of the expensive Persian carpet.

He doesn’t want to kiss him just yet. He wants to memorize his gaze before closing his eyes to lock their lips. He wants to see that projected on his eyelids, just like when he’s dreaming. It’s not like he doesn’t love Johnny. He does, he really does, he’s like a soulmate. But Taeyong, he is different. When they started dating, Johnny knew that. He always knows everything. He knew who Jaehyun truly wanted. It took him a while to figure out Taeyong’s feelings though, but he’s been looking for the perfect moment ever since.

Taeyong wants to cry in bliss. Two pairs of lips, the two most amazing ones, on the opposing ends of his body, two tongues pushing and licking inside him, two sets of teeth biting him, that’s too much for him to take. He wants to rest, sleep a few hours before continuing or else he’ll black out.

Jaehyun’s mouth tastes even more addictive than before, the strange floral flavor filling his cells one by one, a wave of sweet pleasure running through his weakened body. Jae bites his lower lip, devours it with ease like he’s been waiting for this all his life. Maybe it’s true. Maybe Taeyong’s kiss was the missing piece of his perfect happiness.

Johnny’s deft tongue slides in and out of Tae, saliva dripping from his sloppy hole and if Jae weren’t kissing him like a maniac, he’d scream so loud someone would call an ambulance for him. He feels like he needs one, his heart’s beating at an unearthly pace, lungs collapsing, body is on the verge of tearing apart without even a finger in him. It’s aching and he loves it.

Johnny withdraws his mouth with one last, wet kiss and reaches for the bedside table. Taeyong gulps and so does Jaehyun. He knows the strawberry flavored and scented lube so well, he’s been stretched out and fucked with that plenty of times, every single session better than the previous. They didn’t talk about it when Johnny mentioned the idea of Taeyong joining them, they didn’t talk about how it’d affect their usual roles. As much as Jaehyun longed for being on top, Johnny’s energy brought his bottomness out all the time. He’s fucked Johnny on a few occasions, but it was always missing something. And now that something is moaning into his mouth.

Johnny’s first finger slides in easily. Taeyong disappeared in the bathroom for half an hour before, his original intention was to take a cold shower which ended with two fingers in his freshly cleaned butt. Johnny was sure about it.

Jaehyun smiles into the kiss, gentle hands stroking Taeyong’s rosy cheeks. He pulls away in a slow, long movement, stands up and lifts the latter’s head to the level of his crotch. Taeyong swallows and his mouth is full of saliva again. His right hand creeps up on Jae’s bare thigh, muscles tensing under his teasing touch. His hand finally reaches the bulge on Jae’s boxers and starts to caress it, warily, like it’s made of porcelain. He feels its hotness through the fabric, hears Jaehyun’s satisfied hums and decides it’s time to free him from his last item of clothing.

He’s seen him already. Naked, all natural, pretty, and angelic. It’s not that different this time, besides the fact he’s facing Jaehyun’s erection and it doesn’t last for only a brief second before he puts on some clothes or wraps a towel around his waist. Jaehyun is naked in front of him on purpose and that purpose is to be in Taeyong’s drooling mouth.

He licks his lips and plants a few open-mouthed kisses on his inner thigh, carefully avoiding his dick, playful tongue licking over his hipbone. Taeyong’s inner slut is so eager to please Jaehyun that he nearly passes out. Jae winces impatiently. He’s been waiting for him for months, he doesn’t wanna wait even more. He tugs on Taeyong’s soft hair and stares at his glossy lips. Lee Taeyong must be a god, at least.

The second finger is a little more difficult to push in, it stretches Taeyong so pretty it’s painful. Johnny has the fingers of a hand model, perfect length, perfect girth, perfectly soft skin, and – Taeyong nearly choked on his rice when he first saw it – perfectly painted nails. Taeyong’s secret little obsession. Just at in moment it’s knuckles deep in, Taeyong finally gives up teasing and licks the very tip of Jaehyun’s erection. The latter winces, keeping himself from thrusting his hips and accidentally choking the object of his admiration to death.

Taeyong smiles to himself, licks Jae’s cockhead like a cheeky little kitten, earning satisfied noises from both men. His confidence keeps growing second by second. He sucks the tip in his mouth, hot and wet, circles with his tongue, looking for the most sensitive spots. Sucking Jaehyun off is a rewarding task; he tastes better than Taeyong has ever imagined, his member fits so good in his mouth and he’s vocal, making small sounds of bliss, and his hands guide Taeyong’s head to show him what he’s craving for. It really feels like he won the prize of his life.

Johnny thrusts his third finger in, pain and pleasure mixing inside Taeyong’s butt. It’s nothing like his own, private sessions. His fingers hardly reach his prostate, his wrist gets tired and sore a few minutes into the action, and, of course, who prefers masturbation over a real intercourse with someone hot, skilled, and so-so-so attentive? Jaehyun sure is one of the luckiest men on Earth, besides Johnny himself. These two hold such power and energies Taeyong is still skeptical about him being awake. This must be a dream, there’s no way they are together and now Taeyong is in between them, fingers and a beautiful dick moving in and out of him. He’s getting better at lucid dreaming, there’s no other possible explanation to the out-of-this-world pleasure he feels, radiating from his spread bottom and sloppy mouth.

Johnny is good at what he’s doing. No, he’s probably the best at it. His fingertips barely touch Taeyong’s prostate, sending a little wave through his awaiting body and when it happens, he pulls all his fingers out. Taeyong whines, almost bites on Jaehyun and looks back, offended. Johnny is smiling like a proud little boy, like he didn’t just prepare his best friend for a good fuck.

“Now what?” Taeyong snaps and Johnny’s smile grows even bigger, seemingly enjoying the latter’s discomfort.

“Can I strip down, too? Or is it only your privilege? If so, then—”

“Oh my god, strip,” Taeyong demands, eyes glued to Johnny’s body. His hand lazily strokes Jaehyun’s erection as his face gets even redder from staring at Johnny who’s now kicking his jeans off from his ankles. Taeyong knows Johnny is blessed by God himself in the term of size (they’ve even compared it a few times before, never mentioning the exact size, though) but seeing it hard, even caged in tight underwear is something that makes him scared and excited at once. The thought of that inhuman phallus being pushed into him is terrifying, he wants to run away and live his life in absolute celibacy. Yet, he wants to ride it till he’s burning down there.

Johnny giggles and crawls beside the shocked Taeyong. He replaces the latter’s hand on Jaehyun with his own mouth, kissing along the shaft then licking a stripe back to the tip, tongue circling around it. He’s spent enough time with Jaehyun to know every sweet spot of him (most of them were on his private parts, obviously) and he figured this one out relatively early. He wants to put on a small show for Taeyong, he really deserves it.

Taeyong watches with sparkling eyes. It’s… Hot. Not that kind of hot you see in porn, not even close to that or your imagination. It’s the sounds from next to you, the heat of bodies, the smell, the feel of skin lightly touching you. His wildest dreams are bedtime stories compared to this.

Johnny gives Jaehyun a last movement of tongue before sitting up, eyes flicking between them, that annoying omniscient grin of his appearing on his face. His right hand reaches for the back of Jaehyun’s thigh, delicious lips kissing it before pushing him to the bed. Jae lets out a surprised squeak but doesn’t protest.

“Now the question is,” Johnny starts, tilting his head, “how and what?”

“I was thinking,” Jae says, voice a little raspy and breathy, “he could, maybe…”

“Yeah?”

“C’mere, Taeyongie,” he purrs, grabbing the other’s hips, positioning him on top of his own, back facing Jaehyun. His fingers disappear in him, just feeling around. It’s the moment he’s been waiting for so long, he doesn’t wanna miss this part. Mental note, he should do that sometimes. Do nothing but finger and kiss and bite and make Taeyong come untouched, make him shake and shiver and scream.

Taeyong takes a sharp breath as he pours some strawberry lube into his palms, smearing it around Jaehyun’s dick before sinking down on it, taking it with strange ease. His hands grip Jae’s thighs as he grimaces which melts into a sunny expression soon. It fills him up like it was made to be there. Like peas in their pod (metaphorically, neither of them is green and Jae’s member is not sphere-shaped, but the point still stands).

Jaehyun lets out a relieved sigh once Tae is settled on him, ass taking his now aching erection so well. If this were a movie, it’d win all the Oscars possible. His petite body, a living porcelain doll, stretching around him like it’s his ultimate life goal.

Johnny watches them like it’s his own creation, a real masterpiece. Jaehyun, flat on his back, hands on Taeyong’s hipbones, face of a prurient angel and Taeyong on top of him, panting, struggling to hold himself with weak legs.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun whispers, breath hitches as he motions his boyfriend to come closer. Johnny smiles. He knows it, yet again. Instead of approaching Jae, he kneels in front of Taeyong, takes his sweaty face in his palms and gives him a wet, loud kiss. Taeyong obediently opens his mouth and when Johnny inches back and lifts himself up a bit, he bends down, face almost touching the other’s crotch.

Jaehyun whines, thrusts into Taeyong who takes it as a sign to start sucking Johnny off. Normally, he would tease him with small licks and strokes but he’s impatient, too. He just wants to choke on his impressive erection, feel it get even harder in his mouth.

Johnny pats Taeyong’s damp hair and holds back a particularly loud moan as his best friend begins showing off his best tongue and throat movements. Taeyong is extremely talented with his mouth and hands, which, thanks to the impressive length, rest around the base, applying continuous pressure and make Johnny melt. It’s just too good.

When Taeyong’s lips replace his hands, Johnny mutters some curses under his shaky breath, it blends with the soft whimpers of Taeyong, and Jaehyun’s constant groans. A melody that would instantly fly to the top of Billboard and stay there for eternity. Jae hardens his grip on Taeyong’s hip, pushing him down even more. His heart beats at a dangerous pace, he’s rocks hard and on the edge of an overwhelming orgasm but something’s still missing. Taeyong’s face. So, that’s it.

“Johnny,” he pants, fingers caressing Taeyong’s ass.

“Mhmm?” “Can we, like, try another position?”

“What you mean?”

“I wanna see him,” he admits and Johnny’s expression lits up.

“I have an idea,” he says as he pulls out of Taeyong’s mouth and lays on his back. “Come here.”

Tae is a bit unsure as he gets up from Jaehyun, wobbly legs barely holding him in place. His new seat seems to be Johnny’s dick.

It’s not that hard to take after riding Jaehyun but it’s still huge, of course. His hands rest on Johnny’s abdomen, head tilts back every now and then. Jaehyun lays still, clueless before Johnny looks at him, licking his lip before biting it. Oh god.

Jae climbs on top of Johnny’s face, strong thighs on both sides of his head. They’ve done it so many times but now Lee Taeyong himself is facing him, eyes big and full of lust, mouth slightly open, sugary sobs escaping from it. Johnny sticks his tongue out, flat and soft, presses it to Jae’s rim and he almost loses it.

He moves his hips and tongue in sync, making both men cry out in unison. His hands hold Jae up, one reaches for Taeyong from time to time to tap the back of his thigh, just to feel him. He wants this moment to never end. He wants to feel Taeyong’s warmth around him till he dies and he wants Jaehyun as his last meal. He’s completely whipped for these two. Jaehyun, the literal man of his dreams, looking perfect, being perfect, no wonder why he fell for him. And Taeyong, his best friend of life, once a kid but now an adult, mind still a child’s sometimes, the cause of his sexual awakening, the only solid point of his life before Jaehyun. His one and only. The two best people of him, all spread and stretched out above him, giving themselves to him completely. It’s magical. He doesn’t wanna ruin it but he knows he has to after they’ve all stepped over the doorsill of fulfillment.

Jaehyun can’t think with a clear head as he leans in to kiss Taeyong. The other stares at him without a word for a few seconds before letting him press their lips together. It’s nothing like the kisses they shared earlier. It’s almost apologetic and Taeyong feels his pulse in his throat. A wave of an unfamiliar feeling sweeps across him, miniature explosions all around his body, in his hands, his stomach, his racing heart. _Is this what love feels like?_

Jaehyun tears up. He can’t hold it anymore. He comes from Johnny’s tongue and Taeyong’s kiss, pleasure erupting inside him as he cries, cries like a weak soul caught in the bittersweet situation of fucking his lover and his love at the same time. He’s pathetic. So pathetic it’s a wonder why both men want him around, let alone sleep with him. He may be attractive but he’s just a slick, chewed-up piece of disgrace. He should just move out and let them live happily ever after.

Taeyong notices the tears and kisses them away. Jaehyun’s so precious, too good to be real, seeing him in pain makes him nauseous.

Jaehyun shakes under his touch, cries harder, scruple eating him. Eating… God, Johnny!

Johnny knows Jaehyun’s through but doesn’t stop, tongue runs over his sensitive skin, pushes inside him, tastes every corner of him. This may be the last time he feels it and it’s everything but easy to let go.

It’s uncomfortable, Jaehyun whines, tries to escape from Johnny’s grip but it’s too firm. He’s trapped between strong arms, on top of an ebullient face. He doesn’t deserve such treatment. He doesn’t deserve all the happiness (physically and emotionally) Johnny gives him. And Taeyong, well, he is not responsible for it at all. He just suffers the consequences of Jaehyun’s feelings. Stupid feelings of a stupid boy. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Johnny thrusts his tongue in, making Jaehyun squirm. Oh, how good he feels atop of him, how good his body feels touching his, hot and naked, weakened and somehow still strong. It’s gonna be the hardest thing to let go, probably. But he must do so.

Jaehyun is finally able to break free due to Johnny’s momentary zone out so he quickly climbs off. He shouldn’t do it, he shouldn’t hug Taeyong from behind and stroke his erection, he shouldn’t kiss his jaw but he does and the reaction is priceless. Taeyong bounces on Johnny so hard they might break the bed and Johnny has his eyes shut, hands helping Taeyong to lift up and down. Jae kisses every inch of Taeyong’s pretty face, neck, shoulders, back, side, every corner of his body he can reach while his fingers still pet his dick, slowly driving him insane. It’s loud, wet, filthy, and repulsively great. Like the perverse enjoyment of murder for psychopaths.

Johnny finishes first, deep inside of Taeyong, filling him up with his _nectar_. He’s exhausted, could fall asleep instantly but Taeyong is not over the top yet so he thrusts inside him, hard and relentless and the latter’s eyes roll back as he comes all over Jae’s hands.

“Oh god,” he mumbles after rolling off Johnny, lying motionlessly on the damp mattress, between ruined sheets and ruined bodies. Jaehyun’s arm is wrapped around his tiny waist, face touching the crook of his neck. Johnny snuggles him from the other side, his palm rests on Jae’s bicep. They don’t bother getting up to clean themselves.

Minutes pass by and when their breathing finally settles, Jaehyun clears his throat. It’s now or never.

“Johnny—”

“You two shut up for now,” Johnny says, voice deep and heavy. “You know, they say ‘sharing is caring’, right?” Two nods. Taeyong stammers.

“Look, it was nice but I won’t ever interru—”

“I said shut up,” Johnny grumbles as he sits up. “As I said, sharing is caring. So can I borrow you sometimes? I’m rarely home anyways. And it was my idea in the first place, after all.”

“What?” Jaehyun looks so lost Johnny wants to laugh.

“I really hope you’re just playing dumb.”

“What?” Taeyong joins. Two pair of uncomprehend eyes glare at him.

“Oh my dear god, you’re actually this dumb. Oh my god. Let me elaborate then. You two go for a coffee tomorrow and go into raptures about it to me separately afterward. Then I, a supportive friend hype you up and wish you luck.”

Jaehyun gets it. He gets it and laughs in disbelief. “You’re not being serious.”

“What?” Taeyong’s voice sounds more and more desperate.

“You think I didn’t notice that? I know you from the playground, sir. I know you better than you know yourself. You really think I don’t notice you’re practically in love with him?”

Silence. Taeyong hates silence but when he tries to form words, his lips disobey. His head is spinning. Was he that obvious?

“And Jae,” Johnny continues, lovingly caressing his boyfriend’s cheeks, “I know you love me. I do, too.”

“That’s true,” Jaehyun whispers, face turning red.

“But I knew it from the first time we met, you love him too. More than me. No, more is not a good word. Differently. Positive?”

“Yes. Look, I’m so sorry, I really do love y—”

“I see the two most important people in my life suffer. What do you think, why I arranged this whole threesome thing? It was more for you than me.”

“So you didn’t enjoy it?” Taeyong asks innocently. He gets it now, too, and he tries to hide his grin.

“It was absolutely awful,” Johnny grimaces, “thanks for asking. I don’t wish to repeat it ever again, under any circumstances.”

He smiles and so does Jaehyun and so does Taeyong. They just lay there and smile in silence and this silence is so comfortable Taeyong falls asleep. He doesn’t dream about Jaehyun fucking him, for the first time in months. He dreams about Jaehyun taking him out for ice cream, Jaehyun kissing him on their doorstep, and, well, fucking him a little in a tub of flower-scented hot water. He dreams about Johnny laughing so brightly the stars seem to lose their lights as he watches them having fun. He dreams about sweet things so he smiles, even in his sleep. It’s so strange yet so good. And unlike before, it’s not just a guilty pleasure anymore.

***

Seven months. Jaehyun lives in Taeyong’s bedroom, his old room is for Johnny when he comes home. The coffee was bitter and kind of cheap but the ice cream on top saved it a little. Jaehyun licked it from the corner of Taeyong’s mouth, covering his nervous state with cheekiness. Johnny comes back every so often, only to find his best friends cuddling on the sofa, eating Taeyong’s award-winning ramen, or playing some childish board games. He smiles to himself as he rolls the dice for Jaehyun, rolling a perfect six, making him punch the air in success. They seem, no, they are happy and that makes Johnny happy as well. More than ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Y-yeah  
> I'm still embarrassed  
> Even more  
> The ending was cute tho


End file.
